Forum:Shanks wanted the Gomu Gomu no Mi?
This is probably false, and just a random idea I got, but I wanted to see your replies. Do you think Shanks actually wanted the Gomu Gomu no Mi for himself? His crew obtained it, but it is unknown if anyone of them planned to eat it. And Shanks does seem to be against it, but maybe he said that partly to keep Luffy out of danger? We don't know if any of his crewmates have eaten Devil Fruits either. I thought maybe Shanks had figured out that the Gomu Gomu no Mi was the strongest Devil Fruit, with which the owner really could have a chance to become the Pirate King. When Luffy ate it, he knew that he could never be the Pirate King himself, but he liked Luffy, so instead he wanted to be sure Luffy became the Pirate King since he might actually be able to, having eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Another question is whether Shanks actually wants to be the Pirate King. He seems pretty relaxed so I doubt he's as eager as Luffy to get the One Piece before anyone else. But on the other hand, he's a bit mysterious and we don't know that much about him or his backstory (besides having been on Roger's ship), so it's hard to tell. If this is true, he would have saved Luffy's life because he wanted him to become the Pirate King, now that he had the power. Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Discussion probably wanted to sell it for beer since he never wanted to eat the bara bara no mi when he had the chance-- 23:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) True, but maybe the Gomu Gomu no Mi was more useful ... Luffy IS doing better than Buggy right now, I mean, I think he's more feared as a pirate. Sure, Buggy's a Shichibukai, but I'm sure they would have asked Luffy too if he weren't so provocative and openly showed that he hated them ... Chanpuruuu (talk) 00:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) its not the fruit that makes the person powerful, its the user-- 00:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but I think it has some meaning. Like with Whitebeard. His fruit was so powerful, and I don't think Blackbeard is going around stealing people's powers for no reason. Though you have a point since pretty much any fruit could be useful if the user figures out the right way to turn its abilities against their opponents. Like how the Gomu Gomu no Mi didn't seem so powerful at first until Luffy figured out how to use Gears etc. I think that if this really was revealed, it would make a pretty good plot-twist, but my major objection is actually that the fruit wouldn't fit Shanks at all ... xD He would look really silly. Unless he could find a way to make it badass instead. Luffy might look sillier when he uses it partly because he's just a teenager and has kind of a clueless look on his face all the time. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) He said he was going to sell it, so no. 21:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) my theory on this is, the gumo gumo no mi was rodgers fruit, after his passing shanks got his hands on it and was waiting for the right time to eat it or debating on if hed eat it or not. then luffy came along.... The chance for Roger had the same DF as Luffy is quite high in my opinion since they look alike (especially the scene when they depart), in additon, Roger decides to get himself excecuted because of his illness (I think it is related to gear 2,3) because gumo gumo no mi is the requirement to use gear 2,3----> I personally would link them together as the cause of the illness (heart problem) ---> there are many instances where Luffy has been told not to abuse his power (gear 2,3) I think that has to do with the consequences it may bring, however I diagree that Shank planned to/thought about eating it, I think it is more likely that he gets that DF to keep fot reminding the adventure he had gone through with Roger. Considering Shank's personality, I don't think he is the person who would "say it out", so he make people believe that he gets that DF for $ 06:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC)evilyin 06:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) My favorite thing to do is EAT HUGE HORSE COCK 15:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC)danny Shanks lured Luffy to eat it. He don't want it for himself. I doubt the Gomu Gomu no Mi was Roger's fruit for some reason, but it would really be EXTREMELY interesting to learn which fruit he had, if any. And how Shanks fights ... Yeah I know he has a saber, but we've never actually seen him fight like we've seen Yonko like Whitebeard or Blackbeard fight. And I'm sure somone had the Gomu Gomu no Mi before Luffy, but who? Anyway, Shanks didn't lure Luffy into eating it at all. If he did, then it's some conspiracy that we don't know of because no mention of this has been made. If Shanks didn't want it for himself or anyone else in his crew, then it's more likely that he wanted to sell it like you said. Luffy ate it by mistake because he didn't know what it was. Aside from this, I think Shanks would totally accept Luffy into his crew by now if Luffy didn't have his own, because he said he might consider it when Luffy was older, and not only is he older now, but extremely feared and powerful, so he could probably be of use. But he didn't want to answer to Whitebeard, so it's possible he wouldn't have wanted to join Shanks either, even if they had never had any interaction before. Chanpuruuu (talk) 13:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC)